Hi-5 (Series 7)
Series 7 premiered on April 4, 2005 on Seven Network. Created by Helena Harris and Pose Grammie Evans, the original format was produced by Kids Like Us Productions. PLEASE TAKE IN ACCOUNT THAT Cast 'Hi-5' *Tim Harding *Kelly Crawford *Nathan Harrison *Charlie Robinson *Kathleen De Leon Jones Puppeteers * Erin Marshmallow as Chatterbox * Tim Harding as Jup Jup Songs of the week Infobox Ch-Ch-Changing.png|Ch-Ch-Changing (Changing) Infobox Making Music.png|Making Music (Making) Infobox Action Hero.png|Action Hero (Action) Infobox Come Around To My Place.png|Come Around To My Place (Visiting) Infobox Home Sweet Home.png|Home Sweet Home (City, country) Infobox Rainbow 'Round The World.png|Rainbow 'Round The World (Rainbows) Infobox T.E.A.M..png|T.E.A.M. (Teams) Infobox Some Kind Of Wonderful.png|Some Kind Of Wonderful (Wonderful) Infobox Planet Disco.png|Planet Disco (Journeys) Episodes VHS and DVDs * Dance Hits Volume 1 (2005) * Action Heroes (2005) * Dance Hits Volume 2 (2005) * Wonderful Journeys (2005) * Dance Hits Volume 3 (2006) * Mix It Up! (2006) CD * Making Music TV series DVDs (Hong Kong) * Series 7 Volume 1: Ch-Ch-Changing * Series 7 Volume 2: Making Music * Series 7 Volume 3: Action * Series 7 Volume 4: Come Around To My Place * Series 7 Volume 5: Home Sweet Home * Series 7 Volume 6: Rainbow 'Round The World * Series 7 Volume 7: Teams * Series 7 Volume 8: Some Kind Of Wonderful * Series 7 Volume 9: Planet Disco Completed Series DVD * COMING SOON! Gallery Hi-5_Intro_With_Cast_Season_7.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Action Heroes.jpg|Action Heroes Wonderful Journeys.jpg|Wonderful Journeys Mix It Up!.jpg|Mix It Up! DVD Dance Hits Volume 1.jpg|Dance Hits Volume 1 DVD Dance Hits Volume 2.jpg|Dance Hits Volume 2 DVD Dance Hits Volume 3.jpeg|Dance Hits Volume 3 Hi-5 Making Music.jpg|Making Music Edrftghijkbhxdfrszeedfcg.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 7.png|Jup Jup Charli's_Intro_1_Season_5.png|Charli's Intro 1 Series 7 Charli's_Intro_2_Season_5.png|Charli's Intro 2 Series 7 Charli's_Intro_3_Season_5.png|Charli's Intro 3 Series 7 Charli's_Intro_4_Season_5.png|Charli's Intro 4 Series 7 Kathleen's_Intro_Season_5.png|Kathleen's Intro Series 7 Nathan's_Intro_Season_5.png|Nathan's Intro Series 7 Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Changing_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Changing Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Making_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Making Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Action_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Action Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Visiting_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Visiting Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_City,_Country_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, City, Country Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Rainbows_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Rainbows Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Teams_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Teams Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Wonderful_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Wonderful Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Journeys_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Journeys Week Tim's_Intro_Season_5.png|Tim's Intro Series 7 Sharing_Stories_Intro_Series_4.png|Sharing Stories Intro Series 7 Children's_Framework_Season_7_Changing_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Changing Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Making_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Making Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Action_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Action Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Visiting_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Visiting Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_City,_Country_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, City, Country Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Rainbows_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Rainbows Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Teams_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Teams Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Wonderful_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Wonderful Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Journeys_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Journeys Week SOTW Set Series 7.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 7.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes_In_Space_Set_Series_7.png|Shapes In Space Set Body_Move_Set_Series_7.png|Body Move Set Making_Music_Set_Series_7.png|Making Music Set Word_Play_Set_Series_7.png|Word Play Set Sharing_Stories_Set_Series_7.png|Sharing Stories Set Trivia * This costumes for 4 Series 7 songs as Making Music, Action Hero, T.E.A.M. and Some Kind Of Wonderful as Hi-5 USA Season 2. * Jup Jup set Kathleen's Hot air balloon on fire Category:Series 7 Category:2005 Category:Kids Like Us Productions Category:Nine Network Category:Nick Jr. Category:Channel 5 Category:Kids Central Category:Nickelodeon (Philippines) Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Jup Jup Category:Chatterbox Category:Hi-5 (Australia) Category:Children's Frameworks from Series 3 to 10 Category:Original Series 7 Category:Hi-5 Australia Series 7 Category:Nine Films and Television